VCR Plus (VCR+)®, developed by Gemstar Development Corp. of Pasadena, Calif., is a methodology used to assist in the recording of television programs on VCRs and DVD recorders. Equipment containing VCR+ convert PlusCode numbers into a date, start time, duration, and channel. When the recording device is supplied with the PlusCode number, it automatically starts and stops the recording process to store the desired program.
The PlusCode numbers are printed in TV listings published in the United States and Canada, and in more than 30 other countries. Many cable guides also print PlusCode numbers. On the Internet, TV Guide Online offers comprehensive PlusCode numbers to enable recording of shows on all the major channels, whether broadcast or carried by local cable systems.
The apparatus of the VCR+ system resembles a conventional hand-held remote control unit. The unit is programmed by a user with a unique code comprising 1 to 8 digits that corresponds to the desired program. A television show which is broadcast at the most popular viewing time (for example, 7 pm) may have a code which comprises only 1 digit. Conversely, a television show which is broadcast at the least popular viewing time (for example, 3 am) may have a code which comprises the full 8 digits. After entering the code for the show to be recorded, the user places the remote in a manner that ensures a proper orientation for transmitting data to the recording equipment. At the start time, the remote unit transmits the appropriate codes to activate the equipment and tune it to the desired channel. The system and method are described in several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,173, entitled “Apparatus and Method Using Compressed Codes For Television Program Record Scheduling.”
Although VCR+ solved some programming problems, issued remained. For example, if the user is a cable television subscriber, system has no way of knowing which broadcast channels are assigned to which cable channels of the user's particular cable service. As such a cable television subscriber must perform a channel-mapping procedure to inform the VCR+ remote unit that channel x is actually received on cable channel y. Although the VCR system provides a method of selecting each of its channel-programming positions to effect this one-time channel-mapping procedure, the task of selecting each position for channel-mapping is in itself somewhat confusing and time-consuming. More recent patents have solved this and other problems.
Although VCR+ assigns unique numbers to certain programming events, the assigned codes are temporary and not intended to be used for content searching or ordering. Nor does VCR+ accommodate the programming of Digital Video Recorders or Personal Video Recorders, or provide streamlined access to Video-On-Demand services.